Strongest
by angela123111
Summary: Have you ever wondered who is the strongest country in the world? Well it is-


Have you wondered of who the strongest country in the world is? Well it is-

"It is definitely me! Because I'm a HERO!" America answered the question that was written on the white board in the conference room.

"Don't be absurd Alfred. I'm the strongest." Arthur retorted and smirked at him.

"That is impossible, Iggy. You're one of the smallest countries here." Alfred said bluntly. "And heroes are always the strongest. That's why I'm the strongest."

"I am not SMALL!" Arthur's face turned red in fury. "You are not the strongest young man. If you were so strong then why haven't finished up the war in Afghanistan?"

Alfred pouted. "At least I'm trying to help them." He muttered to himself.

"See if I did it then it would have been over with the first year I started." Arthur boasted.

"Really? Then why did take you more than 100 years to try and beat me." Francis replied smugly.

Arthur stuttered and he became madder then he was before. " Because you are a frog and a cockroach who wouldn't die!"

Francis hummed in response just to annoy Arthur more.

"Well if we are talking about strength then I would definitely be the strongest, da?" Ivan's child-like voice resonated through the room. "After all-" his voice deepened. "Everyone will become one with Russia."

"Ah-" Everyone replied terrified of him.

Arthur, Francis and Alfred then huddled together.

"He's right. He is the strongest but who is stronger than him?" Arthur asked even though he didn't want to admit it then slapped Francis' hand because the Frenchman tried to grope him.

"Ooh Ooh I know I know!" Alfred immediately answered.

"Well spit out you git!" Arthur said angrily.

"Well duh Nat, of course." Alfred beamed.

They looked at him.

"So you want to risk our lives for your girlfriend's obsession?" Arthur yelled.

"Sh." The other two said and Alfred chirped. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oui, I agree with him." Francis said and his lingered close to the Brit. Arthur immediately smacked it again.

As the trio huddled discussing their plans, an ominous feeling started to come closer towards them and a even worser feeling appeared behind him.

"NII-SAN LET'S GET MARRIED!" Natalia screamed out followed by the hastened dash of Ivan followed by a faint by Francis and Arthur.

"Nat!" Alfred said happily and followed her out of the room.

It was an odd scene. A giant running and crying in the lead. A psychopathic but pretty girl with a knife in hand followed the giant. And last but sort of the least an idiot who happily followed them.

Ivan looked right and left for someplace to hide and he just had to crash into someone with the person's bear and glasses flying off.

"What the-" Matthew said right before he was lying on the floor with Ivan and Natalia on him and for some reason it looked like Natalia was humping Ivan.

"Hey you commie-bastard. Get off my brother!" Alfred quickly caught up to them and tried to pull Ivan's as an attempt for him to be off of Matthew. Natalia clung onto Ivan like he was her most precious toy which probably he was.

_"What happened? I'm getting crushed by someone. I can hear Al." _Matthew used his only free hand and try to feel for Kumajirou. "_Kumakichi, Kumatarou where are you?" _When he couldn't feel for the bear, he panicked. He sprung up which led to Ivan almost crushing Natalia and Alfred.

"Kumamaru! Kumatarou where are you?" Matthew looked around even though he could only see blobs of things mushed together.

"Idiots." Kumajirou grumbled with Matthew's glasses in his paw.

Matthew saw him, and by him a small white blob.

"Oh, Kumajirou. Thank god you're all right!" And Matthew hugged the white bear.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Canada the guy who feeds you." Matthew replied joyfully.

Kumajirou place the glasses on his face. "Better?"

"Yep." Matthew stood up with bear in arms and turned around and the collision course.

"What happened here?" Matthew asked worringly. "Are you guys okay? Oh no Al!"

Matthew set Kumajirou down and pulled Alfred free from under Ivan. Then he pulled out Natalia as an afterthought.

"Mattie! Are you okay? Did the big commie-bastard hurt you?" Alfred fussed over Matthew like he was a girl.

"Al I should be asking you that. Also I still don't like how you address Ivan." Matthew had become peeved and had a look of anger that made Alfred shut up.

"Are you okay Natalia?" He turned and faced towards her, completely ignoring his brother. She stood up and nodded.

"Thank you, Comrade Matvey. I should be taking brother home now." She turned around but Ivan has disappeared. She glared at the emptiness of the hallway.

"BROTHER!" She went off.

"So Mattie, you are really strong aren't you?" Alfred looked at him with a prideful face.

"Well I guess. I don't know if it is from wood-chopping or carrying Kumajirou all the time, maybe it could be hockey." Matthew said without thinking then looked skeptically at his brother. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well I was just wondering. Can't a brother ask?" Alfred said defensively.

"I guess. Well I gotta go home it's almost time to feed Kumajitou." Matthew nodded his head and scurried off with Kumajirou.

"Okay, if I'm not the strongest person in the world, I would definitely say Mattie is."

* * *

I'm just using this as a break from other stories.


End file.
